


Ero-ween: Historias para no dormir (solo)

by ElbethVicious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasmas, Ghost Sex, Halloween, Implied Sexual Content, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, NSFW Art, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Victorian
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElbethVicious/pseuds/ElbethVicious
Summary: La noche de Halloween se acerca y el velo que separa nuestro mundo de lo desconocido es cada vez más difuso. Las criaturas sobrenaturales buscan provocar gritos de terror... o de placer.Compilación de relatos eróticos con temática sobrenatural





	1. Al otro lado del tiempo

Cierro los ojos y dejo que el aire de la montaña juegue con mi vestido. La luna asoma entre los arboles iluminando la vieja mansión. Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y ahora mis piernas me traicionan y tiemblan, convirtiendo cada paso en una lucha entre la emoción y la sensatez.

Aprieto contra mi pecho el cuaderno del que nunca me separo, mi mayor tesoro. El cuaderno donde, durante los últimos siete años he ido apuntando, incansablemente, cada dato que he podido encontrar sobre los hermanos Verdoni. Lleno de recortes de periódicos, notas y dibujos esquemáticos, poco a poco se ha ido convirtiendo en un diario de sus vidas. Había repasado cada dato una y mil veces, hasta quedarme dormida sobre el cuaderno, dejando que sus caras se adueñasen de mis sueños. El viento, como en otras ocasiones, trae a mi cabeza esa voz suplicante que no se identificar, esa voz que me reclama, que me ruega que acuda a ella y la rescate del olvido. 

A lo lejos, oigo los gritos de mis amigos que, dejándose llevar por mi locura, han decidido acompañarme. Entre bromas que esconden sus nervios, comentan las viejas historias que, desde el incendio, hace ya más de cien años, recorren el pueblo atemorizando a los niños. Veo a Mateo empujar la puerta y esta, en respuesta, nos recibe con una capa de polvo y un suave chirrido. Caminamos por el gran hall que da acceso al comedor, donde las paredes ennegrecidas por el paso del tiempo y el paso del fuego dejan, pese a todo, entrever en los restos de sus marcos y molduras tiempos de lujo y opulencia.

—Entonces, ¿qué era exactamente lo que teníamos que buscar? — Pregunta Chris mientras pasa su mano por los restos de una estantería, antaño blanca, llena de polvo.

— Sus partidas de bautismo o de defunción. Fotos de ellos dos juntos— Respondo mientras camino por la sala casi en trance —. Todos lo que podamos encontrar sobre ellos.

— Pero si ya lo tienes todo en ese viejo libro — La voz de Mateo es una queja, casi una súplica para que nos vayamos —.

Niego con la cabeza, pero prefiero no dar explicaciones. Si bien es cierto que llevo años recopilando datos sobre sus vidas, no he sido capaz de encontrar un solo documento sobre ellos. Era como si alguien hubiese querido borrar su rastro de los registros. Ni siquiera en el ayuntamiento, donde había encontrado todo lo relativo al árbol genealógico de la familia Verdoni, había podido hallar un solo documento que atestiguase la verdadera existencia de Victor y Victoria, los hermanos Verdoni. Era como si el fuego que se llevó sus vidas hubiese arrasado también con su recuerdo.

En ocasiones, incluso había llegado a pensar que su existencia no era más que el fruto de las leyendas y que los testimonios que había encontrado solo eran chismes de viejas exagerados por la prensa, pero cada vez que, desesperada, había decidido abandonar mi investigación, las voces volvían con más fuerza para tentarme y rogarme que siguiese adelante, costase lo que costase. 

Esa misma voz es la que escucho ahora. Miro a mis acompañantes esperando ver la sorpresa en sus gestos, pero soy yo la que me sorprendo al ser consciente de que, una vez más, es a mí a quien se dirige, a mí y a nadie más. Me llama por mi nombre, una y otra vez.

—Daniella …— Susurra cada vez más alto—. Daniella…

Sin ser consciente de mis pasos, camino en busca de la voz dejando que sea esta quien me guie. Encuentro las escaleras que dan al piso superior y, por un segundo, creo verlas en su pleno esplendor, con escalones granates y los pasamanos recubiertos de oro pulido, pero esa imagen se desvanece en cuanto la madera del primer escalón cruje bajo mi peso. Sin pararme a cuestionar su seguridad, continuo su camino hasta el segundo piso que, a diferencia del primero, parece conservar algo del lustre que algún día lució. 

Es ahora cuando la voz se vuelve tan clara y profunda como si me estuviese susurrando al oído. Juraría que incluso puedo notar un aliento en mi nuca y, por un instante, siento como si algo tirase de mi mano hacia delante. Quizás no sea lo más sensato, pero me dejo arrastrar. A cada paso, puedo sentir como la realidad que me rodea se moldea y se transforma. Las sillas se recomponen y los colores vuelven a brillar en las paredes. Lo que hace unos instantes era un marco vacío, se convierte de pronto en un espejo que me devuelve la mirada y me permite ver el cuadro que se encuentra a mi espalda, aunque no con la claridad suficiente como para saber a cuál de los hermanos pertenece. De pronto, el silencio se ve interrumpido por la melodía fantasmal de un piano que suena a lo lejos, en otra habitación, en otro tiempo. Decido girarme para observar el cuadro, pero, antes de que me dé tiempo siquiera a mirar hacia atrás, lo noto. Como si esa mano que me acaricia el vientre, abrazándome por la espalda. Por un momento tiemblo y, sin atreverme a girarme, busco el reflejo en el espejo para saber a quién pertenecen esas caricias. Pero el espejo me traiciona y solo encuentro mi mirada confusa y mis mejillas granadas. Y, sin embargo, pese a no saber que ocurre, no tengo ganas de huir.

—Tranquila, bella mía—Susurra esa voz a mi espalda, dejándome notar su aliento en la nuca. Siento, sin verlo, como se gira hasta ponerse frente a mí y me toca el labio con un dedo —. Por fin estas aquí, conmigo, Daniella — Dice mi nombre como si lo saborease, como si fuésemos viejos conocidos y sé, de alguna extraña manera, que nada puede pasarme mientras me rodee su hechizo.

Quiero preguntar quién es, pedirle su nombre, pero tengo miedo a que las palabras rompan la magia y sus caricias desaparezcan. El aire se condensa a mi alrededor, pegándome a un cuerpo que no existe, trayéndome el aroma de un perfume ya olvidado, pero tan intenso y tan profundo que se cuela bajo mi piel. Como si me pidiese permiso, su dedo roza mi labio y se retira. Dudo durante un instante, ¿se puede saber que estoy haciendo? ¿Es que acaso me he vuelto realmente loca? Pero esa forma de tocarme, esa forma de llamarme como si realmente nos conociésemos hacen que el sentido común desaparezca. Supongo que me estoy volviendo loca, pero apostaría mi corazón a que es uno de los hermanos quien ha venido a mi encuentro. Así que me alzo sobre mis pies ligeramente, intuyendo que no estamos a la misma altura, y, cerrando los ojos, dejo que me bese. Sus labios recorren los míos como nadie lo ha hecho antes, como solo lo haría un amante consagrado. Muevo mis manos buscando su cara, buscando algo que me haga saber que lo que siento no es solo fruto de una imaginación enfermiza que, obsesionada, ha llegado demasiado lejos. Dejó caer el cuaderno al suelo y la acaricio suavemente con los ojos cerrados teniendo la certeza de que, si los abro, desaparecerá.

Siento como su mano baja por mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en mi cintura para acariciarla, mientras que la otra sujeta mi espalda rozando las puntas de mi pelo. Respiro en ese beso eterno justo antes de que sus besos me abandonen y, tras un segundo que me parece un siglo, se posen en mis labios. Supongo que, si esto fuese una película de terror, mi vida acabaría aquí. Pero, por extraño que parezca, esto es la vida real y no son sus dientes desangrándome lo que siento, si no la humedad de sus labios que se posan suaves y delicados para trazar un camino de besos que termina en mi clavícula. Mi respiración se entrecorta al notar como desliza por mi brazo su la mano libre y deja que el tirante de mi vestido resbale por mi hombro. 

Vuelve a besarme solo que esta vez, no necesita mi permiso. Esta vez toma mis labios como si le perteneciesen y me hace retroceder hasta que noto la pared tras mi espalda. Queriendo sentirle, bajo las manos en busca de sus hombros, pero apenas puedo sentir la sombra de su cuerpo. Adivinando mis deseos, se separa y puedo notar como coge mis manos con las suyas y me obliga a ponerlas sobre mi cabeza. Sea cual sea el motivo, decido no volver a intentar tocarle y dejarme llevar.

Sus besos me desarman, arrebatan cualquier amago de control que pudiese tener. Cada vez que su lengua contacta con la mía, todo mi cuerpo arde. Sus manos recorren mi piel sin llegar a desnudarme del todo. Recorriendo mi muslo, sube mi falda hasta recogerla en torno a mi cintura. Con suavidad, roza mi sexo sobre la tela que lo cubre y sé, sin necesidad de verle, que está sonriendo. Comienza a acariciarme despacio, degustándolo. Su mano libre libera mis pechos y les recorre con la punta de los dedos hasta que, sin previo aviso, siento un ligero pellizco. Se me escapa un jadeo que termina con un beso. Azuzado por ese gesto, retira a un lado la tela que me cubre. Deja de besarme y sé que me está observando. Que está memorizando cada uno de los gestos que sus atenciones me provocan. Me muerdo el labio para intentar no gritar al notar como sus dedos me recorren rodeándose de mi humedad.

Pero entonces escucho una voz en mi cabeza. Una voz que me insta a abrir los ojos durante un instante y, al hacerlo, descubro que estamos muy lejos de todo lo que conozco. Que, de alguna manera, mi cuerpo ha viajado años atrás. Miro a mi izquierda y veo la luz del sol entra por las grandes ventanas iluminando la sala y el silencio solo se ve interrumpido por ese piano que en ningún momento ha dejado de sonar. Giro la cabeza para mirar a mi amante, pero antes de conseguir vislumbrarle, sus dedos, suaves como la seda, me obligan a cerrar los ojos. Obedezco.

Y, en ese momento, lo siento. Siento como sus caricias se vuelven rápidas, más reales. Siento como mis piernas comienzan a temblar y mis manos buscan en la pared algo a lo que aferrarse. Siento como mi cuerpo me traiciona escapando a mi control y, sabiéndonos solos en ese pasado incierto, dejó de reprimir mis gemidos que no tardan en delatar el orgasmo que me atraviesa. 

Se hace el silencio. Y en ese silencio que nos rodea y nos acaricia, justo antes de que las notas del piano vuelvan a sonar, me besa. Me besa profundamente. Me besa como nadie jamás me ha besado. Me besa como nadie jamás me besara. Y en ese beso le veo. La veo. Les veo Y, por fin, lo entiendo todo.

Con todo el cariño del mundo, recoloca mi ropa y, antes de desaparecer, posa sus labios en mi frente. Respiro profundamente y abro los ojos para encontrarme con mi presente. Camino despacio hasta situarme en el centro de la habitación, donde todo empezó. Recojo mi cuaderno y me fijo en el retrato que ahora veo perfectamente. Con una sonrisa triste en los labios, me dirijo a él para acariciar ese rostro y me doy cuenta de que, a medida que mis pasos se acercan, los rasgos cambian mostrando con una sola imagen dos realidades que se funden en una. Poniéndome de puntillas, alcanzo a tocar los labios que hace apenas unos minutos me besaban y me prometo que no será la última vez que lo haga.

Aún si sintiendo la magia que se desliza por el tiempo en pos de desaparecer, bajo las escaleras en busca de mis compañeros. Al verme bajar, corren hacia mí. Mateo agita unos papeles en mi cara señalándome algo.

—¡Lo encontramos! — Grita emocionado —Encontramos esa maldita partida de nacimiento y mira. Mira, joder, solo hay un nombre.

Cojo los papeles de su mano y los arrugo antes de que pueda continuar hablando. Evito mirarlos para no dudar de lo próximo que voy a hacer. Camino firme hasta la sala principal y saco un mechero con el que procedo a quemarles en el suelo. El fuego les atrapa y les devora en cuestión de segundos.

Chris abre los ojos, pero no dice nada. Por su parte, Mateo viene hacia mi e intenta quitármelos, pero ya es demasiado tarde. Cuando quiere alcanzarme, los papeles son tan solo cenizas que se lleva el viento. Niega sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado. Sé por su forma de murmurar que no llego a mirar el nombre que aparecía.

—Pero ahora… — niega incrédulo y su voz es casi el gemido de un niño al que acaban de negarle el final de su cuento favorito — Ahora jamás sabrás la verdad. Jamás sabremos cuál de los gemelos existió.

—Los dos lo eran. Los dos eran erales.

Chris se acerca a nosotros y me mira. Le sonrío cómplice y asiente entendiéndolo todo. Pasa la mano por el hombro de Mateo y palmea su espalda.

—Venga, vámonos. Si salimos ahora, llegaremos a tiempo de pedir caramelos.

Mateo se deja llevar de su mano hasta la salida sin dejar de murmurar. Sujeto con fuerza mi cuaderno y salgo tras ellos. Cierro los ojos y, durante unos segundos, vuelvo a oír es melodía. Sonrío con la certeza de que volveré. 


	2. En tu bosque

Otra tarde más aquí. Otra tarde más junto a este rio que parece reírse de mi al verme, como cada semana, lavando las ropas de mis señores. El sol, implacable, calienta mi nuca y el sudor perla mi frente. Arrodillada froto las sedas contra la tabla y me pregunto por qué estas telas merecen más cuidados que nosotras, las doncellas. Recuerdo las historias que mi madre solía contarme antes de acostar cuando apenas era una niña y, durante unos segundos, me permito cerrar los ojos y soñar de nuevo con las caricias de un amor en el que la realidad me hizo dejar de creer.

Suspiro y aprovecho la soledad para aflojar el nudo que ata mi camisa a la altura de mis pechos, dejando que el aire acaricie suavemente mi piel. Vuelvo a mi trabajo mientras noto como la hierba acaricia mis piernas normalmente cubiertas por una falda que ahora se arruga sobre mi regazo. Intento concentrarme en los sonidos del bosque que me rodea para olvidar los callos que se forman en mis manos. El silencio se ve interrumpido por el trino lejano de unos pájaros que, en mi mente, danzan en su vuelo para enamorarse. Más a lo lejos, puedo oír a dos cervatillos corriendo, jugando gozosos y siento envidia de sus escarceos.

Perdida en los sonidos, me ausento. Y en mi distracción no soy consciente de unos pasos que, a medida que el sol comienza a cruzar el horizonte, se acercan a mi sigilosos. Es por eso que, hasta que el sonido de una rama rompiéndose bajo su pisada interrumpe mi pensamiento, no me giro y percibo a la mujer, surgida del bosque, se yergue ante mí. Alta y robusta con una melena castaña que cae sobre su pecho y su espalda, dejando ver un rostro moreno de ojos profundos, vestida de lino blanco y con los pies descalzos y llenos de tierra y hojas, la mujer me observa con los ojos brillantes y la mirada curiosa del niño que descubre el reflejo de la luna en el lago.

Sin cruzar palabra, se arrodilla a mi lado y sonríe. Coge una de las prendas, todavía secas, e imitándome, comienza a lavarla. Le pregunto su nombre y ella dibuja con sus dedos en mi hombro un símbolo que no alcanzo a comprender. Pero es tal su cuidado al tocarme que toda mi piel se eriza preguntándose si será esto lo que se siente cuando el amor te toca. Mas no tardo en descartar ideas tan peligrosas y concentro mi mirada de nuevo en el agua.

Apenas quedan ya prendas que lavar, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en la manera en la que sus brazos, fuertes, rozan los míos mientras lo hacemos. Me sonrojo ligeramente y rezo a ese Dios que siempre nos mira por que se levante y se vaya o por que no lo haga nunca. Es entonces, cuando se detiene y me mira, cuando ladea la cabeza y acaricia mi mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Y yo no sé si es Dios quien me escucha o el diablo que me tienta, pero, al girarme hacía ella, solo puedo pensar en sus labios entreabiertos y en la envidia que siento del aire que les roza. Por eso es que, en el momento en el que sus manos mecen mis mejillas y veo su boca acercarse a la mía, pido en silencio que las nubes cubran el cielo y nos tapen de su mirada divina.

Contengo el aire al notar como su beso atrapa y remueve mi alma. Mis manos se aferran a la tierra temiendo que, de un momento a otro esta se abra, engulléndonos y lanzándonos de cabeza al Infierno. Pero son sus labios tan dulces que bien pagada estaría la condena eterna a cambio de rozarles.

Me dejo arrastrar por su beso, descuidando la prenda que sostengo, dejándola caer al rio que no tarda en llevársela al olvido. Pero eso ya no importa. Ahora solo importan esas manos que recorren mi cara y mi cuello, que me acarician los brazos y me acercan a su cuerpo. Solo importa el calor que su cuerpo desprende y que me hace arder al sentir como, en el abrazo, nuestros pechos se rozan. Acaricio su cara y su pelo, cerciorándome de su existencia, intentándome convencer de que la mujer que me besa es real. Aunque, si por un casual, fuese tan solo un invento, una quimera fruto de las fiebres que se lleva en ocasiones los cuerpos, que dulce sería la muerte.

Separa de mi sus labios y su rostro, iluminado, me observa. Sus ojos me recorren hasta posarse en mi blusa entreabierta y en los pechos que por ella asoma. Despacio, saboreándolo, desanuda mi camisa y deja que esta se deslice por mis hombros hasta quedar arrugada sobre mi vientre. Observo, algo cohibida, como acaricia mis pechos, como les ahueca entre sus manos que contrastan con el blancor de unos pechos que apenas han visto la luz. Reúno el valor necesario para alzar la mirada el tiempo suficiente y me encuentro con una sonrisa que llena su rostro. Es al ver su sonrisa que mis mejillas explotan y mi corazón se desboca. Y ella, como si lo pudiese haberlo escuchado, baja su cabeza hasta mis pechos apoyándose en ellos y cierra los ojos concentrada en su palpitar.

Me quedo quieta, tan quieta que creo que el tiempo se para. Mi respiración, agitada, hace que mi pecho se mueva arriba y abajo, y durante unos segundos es lo único que se oye. Hasta que el silencio se ve interrumpido por un pequeño gruñido. Miro alrededor asustada, pensando que puede ser un animal, pero pronto la descubro a ella mirándome y soy consciente de que ese sonido ha salido de sus labios. Antes de que me de tiempo a pensar se adueña de mi boca de nuevo, solo que, esta vez, sus labios saben más fieros, casi animales. Sus manos vuelven a recorrerme, pasando de mis pechos a mis piernas, subiendo aún más mis faldas, colándose entre mis ropajes. Mi piel, ante su contacto, arde.

Intento corresponder a sus caricias, pero mis manos se mueven tímidas e inseguras. En lucha, la duda y el deseo las guían por su cuerpo que quiero aprender de memoria no vaya a ser que el cielo se caiga sobre nuestras cabezas antes de tenerla de nuevo junto a mí.

En el furor de las caricias nos perdemos y, cuando quiero darme cuenta, estamos las dos en el suelo, con las ropas descolocadas, los pechos liberados y las faldas recogidas sobre nuestras rodillas. Nuestros cuerpos, febriles, se buscan como los peces el aire. Bajo mis faldas, sus dedos me recorren arrancándome el placer. Un placer que, exceptuando las pocas noches en las que, oculta entre las sombras de mi lecho, yo misma había explorado, nadie había conocido.

Cuelo mis dedos entre sus muslos, enredándoles en su vello para devolverla cada una de sus caricias. Agradezco a la providencia que tan solo lleve un vestido de lino, sin detenerme a preguntarle donde ha dejado sus prendas interiores. Gruñe en mi boca de nuevo, como si fuese un pequeño animal que agradece el buen trato, al recrear mis manos en su cuerpo lo que otras noches me llevo hasta el delirio.

Noto su deseo escurrirse entre mis dedos y me sonrojo al saber que mi cuerpo responde a ella de la misma manera. Sin embargo, pronto olvido mi vergüenza al notar como sus gruñidos se convierten en gemidos que, sin necesidad de idioma, me suplican por el éxtasis. Y yo, nueva pero fiel devota de su cuerpo, aparto como puedo la torpeza hasta que siento como su cuerpo explota.

Cuando el silencio se hace, su mirada se clava en mi y se endurece. Aparta de mi sus preciadas manos y el miedo a que se vaya me paraliza al ver como se levanta. No obstante, la veo arrodillarse frente a mí, separarme las piernas. No entiendo lo que hace. Observo confusa como sus labios besan mis muslos, más arriba, más arriba… hasta que de pronto noto ahí sus labios y el placer me obliga a cerrar los ojos. Me dejo caer en la hierba y aferro el suelo con mis manos. Oleadas de placer me recorren, convirtiendo mi cuerpo en una hoguera crepitante. Una hoguera que tiembla, que no deja de crecer y de iluminar todo lo que toca, hasta que, inevitablemente explota deslumbrándonos a todos. Y es entonces que decido que, si es este el placer que nos prohíben las Escrituras, me declaro, para la eternidad, sierva leal del Maldito.

Con los ojos cerrados, siento de nuevo sus labios, mas cuando les abro tan solo la luna queda conmigo. Me incorporo tapándome con mis ropas y sola me encuentro. Junto al rio, colocadas y limpias las ropas de mis señores y a mi lado, tirado como si de algo sin valor se tratase, su vestido de lino. Recompongo mi vestimenta antes de recogerlo. No es posible que se haya ido desnuda y, a pesar de ello, en mis manos descansa su única prenda. Lo estiro como si esperase encontrarla dentro y, al hacerlo, un colgante cae a mis pies. Me detengo para observarlo y veo el extraño símbolo pagano que porta. Un símbolo parecido al que ella misma marco en mi brazo. Decidida a encontrarla, lo guardo entre los pliegues de mis ropas y escondo su vestido bajo las prendas de seda.

Decido volver al castillo justo antes de escuchar un gruñido. Un gruñido que, por un instante, me suena familiar hasta que recuerdo las historias sobre los osos que habitan en el bosque. Corro hasta llegar al lugar que llamo hogar, hasta esconderme en mi camastro que ahora noto vacío y extraño y, con el colgante apretado contra mi pecho, duermo.

_365 días más tarde._

Hace ya un año desde el día en que cambio mi destino. Desde el día en el que la semilla de la libertad se plantó en mi piel. 365 días esperando a que los astros volviesen a estar en su lugar.

Con su colgante entre mis dedos camino por el bosque buscando la cueva. La magia de la que antes me reía debe estar guiando mis pasos porque antes de que me de cuenta estoy allí. Espero ante la boca de la cueva a que el sol caiga por el horizonte, tal y como lo hizo aquella tarde. Espero paciente, aunque mi corazón se desboca. Escucho los pasos del oso acercándose, su gruñido amenazante que rebota contra las paredes. Cierro los ojos rezando al Diablo porque sé que Dios me dio la espalda en el momento en el que decidí buscarla, y extiendo el vestido de lino ofreciéndolo a la oscuridad que me devuelve la mirada.

Se hace el silencio.

Dejo de respirar.

Puedo sentir el calor de su cuerpo alrededor. Abro los ojos. Su mano encuentra la mía y, tirando lejos el vestido, me acerca a su piel desnuda. Sonreímos.


End file.
